Kidnapped or fun
by Kindred01
Summary: Peter has kidnapped Stiles, but it's not what you think it is
1. Chapter 1

Peter had kidnapped Stiles, he had him slung over his shoulder and tied his hands behind his back, bound his legs together and gagged him. Of course this didn't go down with the teen, at first he fought but that earned him a slap in the face as he was thrown into the boot of Peter's car. Now he was carrying him inside, his hand squeezing Stiles' arse,digging his nails into through the jeans getting Stiles to scream out into the gag. "Shhh little red all will be well soon enough." Peter said "Derek needs your help and yes you're the only one, though he will be a little rough, but try and enjoy." He said as he open the basement door and walked down the stairs.

He placed Stiles on the floor; the teen looked up as he saw Peter walk towards the other end of the basement. There was a snarled that made him jump. "Now now Derek calm down, I brought you a lovely virgin to impregnate."

"UMMM!" Stiles yelled though his gag as he heard the words virgin and impregnate in the same sentence.

'Okay one so not a virgin and two fuck you'. He thought. A sudden growl broke histrain of thoughts as he looked up to see a completely wolfed out Derek. 'Holy fuck…'

"Now Stiles I know you don't want to do this, but we have no choice. A witch cursed Derek and well the only way to fix this little curse is to impregnate a virgin and don't say you're not, I can smell it on you." He said as he walked over to Stiles and pulled the gag out.

"FUCK YOU PETER, YOU ARE AN ASS HOLE!" He yelled as he was dragged over to a mattress.

"Be nice, you will be here a while. Your dad is gone for the time being so it's all okay;by time he gets back you'll be home." He started to walk up the stairs.

"PETER DON'T DO THIS, PETER!" He called out as he heard the door close shut and a lock be put into place.

The teen laid there on the bed with his hands tied behind his back his leg's bound, and his heart racing a million milesanhour. The sounds of chains braking make him look up towards Derek's area. "D…Derek think clearly about what you're planning to do. It's me Stiles you hate me, you don't trust me remember?" All he got was a growl as wolfed out Derek stalked over to him. "Oh god I'm going to be the basement slut." He said as he saw the large wolf hover over him. The nose sniffed his neck and then moved to the rip jean's crotch "Ah Derek!" Stiles cried out as he felt the nose pressed in more. The large fury black wolf started to rip into the teen's clothes until there was only bits left handing on the teen's body, Stiles whimper and tried to move away even with the legs tied.

The wolf tore the duck tap of Stiles legs, and moved in between the teen's legs. Stiles was breathing heavily as he felt Derek's long cock rub against his own making him wince and moan, there was a lot of moaning and low growling from both parties. Stiles let out a moan and move his hips up against the wolf's cock, it wasn't long before the teen arched is back and came over his stomach and chest, Derek growled and covered Stiles lower half in cum.

The teen laid there panting and moaning, his body twitching in the aftershock "Oh god." He moaned, he then felt a normal human hand apart from the claws smear the cum all move him and press it into Stiles hole. Opening his eyes Stiles looked at the half human looking Derek "Ahhh!" Stiles winced as he felt the cum coved fingers push into him. The teen winced a little as he felt the three fingers stretch him and made sure that he was well covered in cum that was being used as lube.

Pulling his fingers free, Derek hovered over Stiles once more before flipping him into his stomach. "Ahhh Derek!" He yelled at the sudden movement as is arse was raised in the air as his head stayed on the mattress "D…Derek?" He whimpered, there was a growl and bite on Stiles left butt cheek "AHHHH!" He cried out. Soon there was something pressed into his entrance, he stiffen and then cried out as the large wolf cock was push into him in one quick movement. Stiles let out a scream as he felt the member stretch him more than the fingers. Derek started moving his hip and he let his nails dig into Stiles' hips, which screamed and moaned as the wolf's movements got faster. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with moans was filling Stiles head. Stiles could feel himself get closer to his second orgasm and his body started shaking again.

Something changed in Derek's movement as he slowed, giving the teen enough time to breath but soon Stiles felt something wider push into him "Oh god…D…Derek!" Stiles gasp as he felt the wolf's knot get pushed into him "Ahhhh!" He cried out once again and Derek started thrusting into him again, Derek snaked his arms around Stiles and pulled him up tight to his chest. He pulled head back sucked on his neck and letting his fangs dangerously scrap across the skin and then sunk his fangs into his neck. The teen screamed arching his back as he came, Derek growled into the bite as he started to cum inside of the teen.

Stiles felt boneless, his brain short circuit and then he blacked out. When he woke up he was laying on the bed in Derek's room. He sat up and groaned rubbing his eyes. "Derek you fucking prick and Peter, that asshole." He moaned as he felt his body ache. His stomach felt swollen and then the door opened, Derek walks in with a tray of food. "Plllease tell me your blasted uncle got what he bloody wanted on tap." Stiles asked as he shifted on the bed.

"Yeah he did, I just wished he didn't drug me." He said as he kissed his forehead.

"He drugged you? Just for his film?"

"Yep…sorry about the knotting thing and the biting thing." He said, draped his arms around him.

"Yeeeeahknotting not my fav thing and the biting was painful." He said taking a sip of the coffee; Derek looked at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a month after the kidnapping sex film thing, and Stiles found himself back at the Hale home, this time sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee with Derek and Peter. Of course Erica was there but she was busy with listening to music though her head phones, swaying her hips as she made a sandwich. "So here is the check Stiles like I promised." He said as he handed it to the teen, Stiles took it and looked at it.  
"Whoa, you kidding me right? This is how much I made from that film?"  
"What? I told you there was a market from that type of filming. They love it really and you were a big hit with horny wolves wanting to…"  
"We get the idea." Derek huffed as he wrapped his arms around Stiles, to point out that Stiles is his and his mate.  
Peter chuckled. "Don't worry I know only you are allowed to touch him but there might be a time when a group…"  
"HOLY HELL STILES! Why did you do let Peter fuck you?" Erica yelled as she looked over his shoulder at the check.  
Derek looked up and slammed his hand over the blonde's mouth; they were glad that the others were out of the house at this moment in time.

Stiles turned around and shoved the check in his pocket and looked at the blonde girl. "Ummmm it's nothing I helped him out with a police thing." Stiles said. She gave a look that said 'yeah fucking right'. Derek removed his hand from her mouth and she smiled looking bemused.  
"Really?" she said. "I don't believe you." She sang, she looked at all three of them.  
"Tell me for I tell the others you let Peter fuck you." She grinned; Stiles groaned and banged his head on the table.  
"You're a mean Catwoman."  
"She was never very nice." She said with a grin. "So what is the money for?" she asked.  
"Porn." Stiles said.  
"What?" Lifting his head up, Stiles looked back at her.  
"Peter runs a Werewolf porn filming company, he said there is a big market for rough and hard core porn, with a innocent unknowing human getting fucked by a big bad alpha." He said, Erica's jaw dropped. "Any how he needed people to film in it and I need the money and I since was already mated to Derek, it wasn't hard to convince us. That was about two months ago and since then me and Derek have been having porn style sex." Stiles said, Derek put his hand on Stiles shoulder to comfort him.  
Erica just looked at them, she finely picked her jaw up, thinking about something."I want in." she said looking at Peter, the Alpha wolf looked at her and then smiled brightly holding his hand out.  
"Welcome to Bad Dog Company." He grinned holding his hand out.

Later on in the day, it was film night at Jackson's, his mum and dad were out and he had found a film when he was snooping around Peter's room. He was wondering what the boxes of DVD's was, but once in the room he couldn't find the boxes but he did find a DVD in a blank box with no name on it. So movie night at Jackson's house, the pack start to pile into the house, they took their coats off and shoes and walked into the living room. Allison and Lydia closed he curtains, while Stiles and Isaac called up for pizza.

"What's the film?" Danny asked once they were all seated, Jackson smirked as he took the DVD out of it box.  
"Don't have a clue I took it from Peter's room." Stiles and Derek froze and by the looks of Erica she was doing the same, but she held a smiled as she looked towards Derek and Stiles, the teen started to feel nervous and bit his lip, he tried to stay calm with a room filled with werewolves, Scott was sat next to him and he frowned  
"Jackson you shouldn't have taken that from Peter. God knows what that man watches."  
"I have an idea." Derek muttered.  
As he pulled Stiles into his lap so if they need to they both can hide their faces or Derek could run with Stiles in his arms. "Come on it might be fun."  
"Or it could be porn." Erica said loudly, Stiles looked at her hoping his death glare worked, but sadly no.

The film was put into the DVD player and the draw pulled back and the sound of the disc whirled around and then it open to a bed room. Stiles frowned and looked at Derek who shrugged at him either one recognized the bed room. "Hey Allison isn't that your spare bed room?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah it is?" she said, the door open and in walked Peter dragging along Chris.  
"Okay this is getting weird." Isaac said, first it seem they were talking and then it was kissing and ended up with Chris being handcuffed to the bed laying flat on his stomach naked as the day he was born  
"Oh God turn it off turn it off!" Allison screamed.  
"Oh wow," Danny said. "How did they get a camera crew in?" he said.  
"What?" Allison yelled, looking horrified.  
The sounds of moans filled the room as they watched Peter pumping his fingers in and out of Chris. The hunter moaned and tried to pull his hands free to do something anything as Peter told him things, things he was going to do to the hunter. "JACKSON FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TURN THAT OFF!" Allison screamed.  
"No way I want to see how this ends." He said, Allison got up and dragged Scott with her.  
Lyida stood to leave as well saying nothing, Scott turned to Stiles and Derek. "Are you to coming?" he asked nodded towards his girlfriend.  
"Ummm yeah sure." Stiles said as he got off his mate, Derek stood and grabbed Isaac.  
"What I was watching that!" he yelled as he was dragged into the kitchen where they closed the doors and turned on the music just as they heard, "OH GOD HARDER!"

Allison was pacing the floor, she had snatched the bottle of whisky that she found in the cupboard "What was they thinking, in front of a camera, they turned the guest room in to a porn hole." She said, Stiles was still biting his lip and held onto Derek who was rubbing his back. Soon Erica came bounding in with a smile spread across her face  
"How did it end?" Lydia asked.  
"Lydia!"  
"Ummm it was a werewolf mating thing." She said. "Nothing different, a lot of marking and scenting and fucking a lot a lot of fucking." She told her.  
"Erica please don't. I am not drunk enough to get those images out of my head." She said taking another swig.  
"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS HAVE A LOOK AT THIS!" Boyd yelled.  
They all pilled back into the room where Jackson had the other part of the DVD playing. "Oh no," Stiles said as he started to back away, there was an image of Stiles on him hands and knees being screw by a fully wolfed out Derek Hale, all eyes turned on him."Oh no that rat basted filmed me as Derek having sex." He said, he got a looks off every one "No? no one buying that?"  
"No Stiles we aren't." Scott said.  
Stiles looked at Derek who shrugged, if Derek is having a hard time about this, he wasn't showing it.  
"Alright fine, I'm in a porn movie, maybe three or four, what I get sex with my mate no one else and I get paid for it, so I get film getting my brains fucked out of me but I liked it, it was fun!" he said, Derek wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"Stiles is a porn star." Jackson said  
"In the werewolf world." Erica said with a smile.


End file.
